


Part 2: New beginnings...

by orphan_account



Series: Love, Blood, and Darkness... [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fan Fiction/ Non-Cannon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the past 2 weeks, Leo has gained 2 Brothers, a Nephew, a New Found Strength, and a surprising love life between a female co-worker.But Leo can’t let his guard down yet. He was attacked by Blood Breeds that were after his brother and awakened a power he can’t control and fears himself. Perhaps, he needs help...





	1. A Bright New Day...

A week after the events of "The Truth Hurts" in Part 1, Leo has been training with Vergil to better understand his new limits. So far, he can take stronger punches, run incredible distances at incredible speeds, and is full of energy. But his powers did only recently awaken. And Vergil doesn't really know the meaning of the words "holding back". After Leo had awakened, Vergil had talked to Patrick in secret to create a weapon for Nero. He even gave Patrick bags of rare Gilgamesh ore so he can try different styles when making the weapon, not that Leo realizes what's going on yet. Dante left saying that the company has had a few more requests and missions since he was gone, so he's heading back to clear a few of them with two other members. As for Nero, he's been hanging around with Zed and Zapp. It's so far seemed like things have been going good so far. And about our protagonist Leo? He's currently in a small working relationship with Chain Sumeragi, although it still feels awkward when they're public about it. And right now, he's training with Vergil who is currently trying to get Leo to awaken his power purposely.

Vergil: Keep your guard up Leo!

Leo: Holy Crap! Take it easy!

Vergil is currently using his own Devil Arm, Yamato. It's a sword owned by his and Leo's father with the capability of slicing even between dimensions. He's also his summoned blades moving at incredible speeds to provoke Leo. From having the swords rain down on Leo, to creating blade fields that slice anything instantaneously. And to make matters worse, they're fighting on floating rocks that are hovering over the Chasm. Any wrong move and one of them could end up falling into the abyss.

Leo: I said, TAKE IT EASY!

Leo had summoned up as much of his power as he could. When using his power, Leo's left eye would turn half red. Not much, but it's a start. With it, he can counter Vergil's summoned swords a bit, but he's still struggling to control even a little of that power.

Vergil: Now that's more like it! But your still too naive! 

Vergil swept Leo's feet from under him and knocked him to the ground. After that, Leo's left eye went back to whole blue.

Leo: Damn it, why can't I keep it up longer?

Vergil sheathed his sword.

Vergil: It's most likely due some of the factor's of your awakening. First is the fact that the All-Seeing-Eyes also are supplying you with power. It's most likely the reason why your power had started to awaken recently. You've been using that power so much, it awakened the Sparda blood within you. Basically, you've mimicked basic healing attributes, which is why you got out of the hospital a lot quicker originally.

Leo: Cool, but that still doesn't explain why I can't use the full power. I can't even do that Devil Trigger ability you, Dante and Nero use.

Vergil: Devil Triggering is a technique that takes time. Even when you gain the ability to use it, it slowly evolves with you. It's also easier if you have a Devil Arm weapon we could use to awaken you quicker.

Leo decided to sit down.

Leo: How so?

Vergil: Well, we could always impale you with a Devil Arm that's bonded to you.

Leo actually felt worried and scared for his life right now.

Leo: I think I've been stabbed enough, thank you very much!

Vergil: Which reminds me, how are the nightmares?

Leo put his head down for a second. The nightmares appeared when he nearly died the first time. It was then that he fully awakened his power. But it came with the cost of extreme pain since his body hadn't adjusted to the sudden change. After that, the nightmares would wake him up at night. Sometimes screaming. Vergil and Nero would be in one of the other rooms at the apartment, so they'd rush to wake me up. The nightmares have eased up now though. I can fall asleep during the day and sometimes at night without having them. He's only had them 3 times in the past week now.

Leo: Better...

Vergil: Hm. We'll stop here for today. 

Leo: Cool. 

Leo went to the bags they left to the side storing their belonging in. He took out his cell an it turns out, Klaus had called him.

Leo: Oh crap! I'm late for work!

Vergil: Yes, it seems some time has passed. I could get us their easily, but only in front of the headquarters building. 

Leo looked so happy to hear that, he went on his knees and then begged Vergil to open a portal.

Vergil: Get up. A son of Sparda and a brother of mine does not beg.

In a single movement, Vergil unsheathed his sword and cut open a portal. 

Vergil: I'll be heading back to the apartment to contact Dante. I'll see you then.

Leo: Thanks Vergil!

Vergil: Hmph.

_______________________________________________________________

Libra Headquarters Office. Strangely the lights are off. Leo hurried as fast as he could to the elevator. When he reached where Klaus' office should have been, he walked into a dark room. Suddenly a bright flash of light and then...

Libra Members: SURPRISE!

Everyone had prepared a party in the office, much to Leo's surprise. That, and he nearly had a heart attack and was wheezing on the floor from that. He did just have a life or death battle as training.

Zed: Leo, you alright?

Leo: *Breathing Heavily* Yeah...Just...Need...To Catch...My Breath...

It took a minute for Leo to calm down.

Leo: So, whats going on?

Everyone looked at each other, confused. Steven was the first to acknowledge it.

Steven: Leo, you do remember what month it is, right?

Leo: Yeah? It's May, why...

Leo: Oh...

Everyone had a huge grin before announcing...

Everyone: Happy Birthday Leo!

Leo felt like an idiot for forgetting his birthday, and like a happy idiot knowing his friends and co-workers remembered.And so, the birthday office party started. First, Patrick and Neyka gave him a sword that Vergil apparently commissioned. 

Patrick: It's just a prototype though. The metal used for it was called Gilgamesh, and it's hard to find even in the Beyond. Vergil gave two bags for us. One was to be used to make you a proper weapon.

Leo: This sword kinda looks like Nero's though...

Patrick grinned at that.

Patrick: Rev it like Nero usually does with his sword and get ready for a surprise.

Leo decided to try it, since it couldn't hurt to see. As he did, the weapon's blade retracted and looked almost as if it melted. Soon, a trigger and a barrel formed almost instantly and then separated into two 45 Cal. pistols. Patrick looked pleased with himself. 

Patrick: That weapon is capable using either bullets you create with your energy, or you can focus energy to create the bullets in the barrels. Completely gets rid of the need for reload! However, only a few of us here are capable of using the bullets to even half capabilities, so this weapon only works for you. Im also planning an adding a few more features when the proper sword is finished. Oh! By the way, just put the pistols together side by side to form the sword back, or put the pistols together by the bottoms to form just the handle. After that, if you want the sword, rev the handle twice for the blade, once for the pistols.

Leo barely catched that but it was still cool. He decided to turn the weapon into just the handle for now. Patrick gave him a holster to hold the weapon in it's handle form. And that was just one of the gifts Leo had gotten. Steven gave Leo a leather suit similar to what Dante wears under his coat. Apparently, the suit was enchanted. It had incredible defensive barriers, physical enhancements, and it's temperature adjusted during hot and cold days almost instantly. Klaus gave Leo goggles similar to his own, but with a black tint to make it harder to notice his eyes. Leo decided to try on both of them. The leather suit fit perfectly. There was a bit of a turtle neck that went a bit under his head, but he didn't mind. The turtle neck was also able to stretch so it could cover his mouth. It had an enchantment against poison gas or chemicals. The goggles were clear on the inside, opposite to how the would appear when people looked at them. KK brought Wine, and apparently whispered something in Leo's ear that made him blush. He guessed that Chain told her about the bar incident and the night. (See Part 1: Chapter 2 for more details). Chain brought cup cakes, and gave a kiss when no one was looking. That made Leo even redder.

And later on, Nero and Vergil came with a cake. Even though Vergil preferred to say that Nero got the cake, Nero still thought it would be funny to mention how Vergil said "We're getting the best cake for my own brother, and that's final." This actually made Leo feel a little happier and laugh a bit. As everyone partied, danced, drank, and ended the day with the dessert from the cake, everyone said there goodbyes, and wished each other a good night. Leo stayed behind to help Gilbert clean up, despite Gilbert saying he could take care of it. Zapp left Leo a silver encased lighter with an olive design, along with a box of cigarettes. Even though Leo doesn't smoke, he still appreciated the sentiment. As for Zed, Leo was given a book titled "Great Tips In Life: A best seller to living to the fullest with friends". That made Leo laugh and he thanked Zed for the gift. 

In the end, Leo ended up jumping rooftop to rooftop till he reached his apartment. He decided now would be a good time to end the day. And no nightmares plagued Leo for the duration of the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great way to start a new chapter in Leo's life in Hellsalem's lot. No, there is no evil in this part of the chapter. I thought of adding a little love, drama, and action just to make the story easier to swallow. Just wait for chapter 2 though if you want to read about Leo donning new threads and his first mission.


	2. Leo’s First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 2 days since Leo’s birthday. Currently, Klaus gave him a bit of time to relax, but Leo feels like he’s rested long enough.  
He wants a mission, to do his part, to help Libra as best as he can. So Klaus gives Leo a small body guard assignment. The only problem is the person he’s guarding a person who looks like a little girl, is 23 with the intelligence of a super genius, and owner of a multi-billion dollar company. She’s also the one who thought Zed’s rebreather were headphones. This is gonna be awkward.  
Luckily, the job is simple. Or so he thinks...

2 Days after Leo’s Birthday...  
Leo’s New Apartment...

Nero: I’m just saying, you’ll want to milk the time you have before going back to work as much as you can. Maybe have a date with Chain? God knows I want to have a night alone with Kyrie again.

Nero and Leo were currently talking in the living room of Leo’s apartment. (Read the beginning “Part 1: Chapter 2- Changing” for more details). Nero was currently looking through pictures in his camera. He had been practicing some of his abilities, one being the ability to launch himself by creating a magic circle at his feet, and using the time to take aerial shots of Hellsalem’s Lot. He was getting better at controlling his abilities, but he still wasn’t there yet. As for the current conversation between Leo and Nero, Leo wants to start doing missions soon for Libra, and Nero says to relax in his own way.

Leo: First off Nero, Chain and I are still experimental here and there.

Nero: Right, “experimental”. 

Nero used air quotes when saying experimental.

Nero: Last week, I didn’t get sleep because of the two of you.

That had made Leo blush a bit.

Leo: SECOND! I want to start working soon and help out a bit. It’ll help me control both the All-Seeing-Eyes, and my Sparda blood better. 

Nero: That reminds me, have you learned any new spells yet?

Leo thought for a moment.

Leo: No, your dad hasn’t taught me any new ones yet. We’ve mostly been working on getting more power from the eyes and my abilities.

Nero looked annoyed for a second.

Nero: I thought as much. The dumbass only focused on making himself stronger throughout the years and honing his skills to that point. I recommend visiting the Mage’s Association or talking to Dante when he comes back. 

Now Leo looked confused.

Leo: Wait, what do you mean?

Nero: My uncle doesn’t have full strength in techniques. He gets stronger the more he uses them, but he combines them. There are currently 4 categories he likes to use. Royal Guard. Gunslinger. Sword Master. And Trickster.

Leo looked a little curious on the last one.

Leo: Trickster?

Nero: Yes. When using those techniques, his movements become erratic and he is able to move gracefully in any environment. He uses it to mostly dodge or “trick” his opponents. But there’s a 5th Technique.

Leo: I thought you said there were 4?

Nero: There is, but this one ties to the others. It’s a passive kind of technique gained from training all the other techniques. It allows him to use some of the techniques simultaneously. For example, if he jumped higher in the air with Trickster, he can use Royal Guard to block any and all attacks.

Leo: That sounds incredible, but it’ll probably go over my head. Anyways, it is good to know this though. Thanks Nero.

Nero: Anytime. So, what are you gonna do now?

Leo: Well, first Imma get changed into my new uniform.

Leo had been wearing his usual slacks and sweater with his sneakers.

Leo: Then I’m gonna go see Patrick. Apparently, he has an “Addon” for my artificial Devil Arm. 

Then Nero remembers something.

Nero: Hey, I gotta ask, what happened to that Devil Soul you absorbed from Jester? (Read Chapter 1: Chapter 4- Awakening for more details).

Leo: Don’t know. Your dad said it’s an ability since it didn’t manifest a weapon. He also said it would take time for it to appear. Anyways, I’ll see you in the afternoon. Or night, depending on how my mission goes. 

Nero called after him...

Nero: It can sometimes take days depending on it!

Leo called back...

Leo: Alright!

________________________________________

Leo had gotten changed to the Leather Uniform Steven had ordered to be made for him. (Search up Devil May Cry 2 Dante Outfit for a better mental image. Imagine the uniform all black with a turtle neck that went under the chin though.) Leo also still couldn’t get used to how his hair had turned completely white. Just another effect of the Sparda blood mixing with a human. 

He also put on the holster for his Devil Arm, SLT (Swiss Libra Tool. A Weapon Capable of molding itself to a weapon the user needs. So far, only capable of turning into two weapons, sword and two 45 Cal Pistols. The pistols were similar in look to Dante’s, except both were silver and made out of Gilgamesh Metal. The sword looked more like Nero’s without the engine. Whenever it did rev, the blade would retract until it was just the handle, or turned into the pistols). The weapon was easy to carry around, since when it turned into a handle, it looked more like a baton and could hang on the hip until he needed a weapon. He still wasn’t used to carrying it around, but it beat better than concentrating on making a sword from energy. Useful skill, but hard on Leo’s unadjusted body. With the pistols, all he needed was to focus energy through either his eyes or himself to create the bullets at an instantaneous speed. For the sword, he could focus energy to make it sharper and faster.

As Leo donned his final gift, the black tinted goggles Klaus bought for him on his birthday, he opened the balcony door from his apartment, and lept across buildings using his abilities and strength. He headed to Libra Headquarters, but also planned on stopping at Patrick’s workshop.

________________________________________

The door to the workshop beeped when it was opened. When Patrick looked to see who it was, he couldn’t help but smile at Leo’s new look.

Patrick: Leo, looking good! How are the new threads?

Leo: Feels weird, but it is enchanted with multiple useful spells to make it comfortable and effective. You said you had something?

Patrick’s smile grew wider.

Patrick: I got something incredible. Come to the garage. 

Leo followed Patrick the garage and noticed a large tarp over something. When Patrick removed the tarp, Leo couldn’t believe his eyes. A motorcycle similar to Dante’s Cavaliere, but smoother and less spiky. It also appeared to be made out of Gilgamesh metal.

Leo: I thought Vergil only gave you two bags?

Patrick: He did, but I used some chunks for research. Gilgamesh is actually capable of “eating” other metals to grow even a small piece to a huge chunk. But after it’s forged, it can only alter it’s own form. We basically have an almost infinite supply, but it’s still a dangerous metal to work with. 

Leo: Well, this is pretty incredible. So what did you want me to see anyways?

Patrick actually hit his forehead on that question.

Patrick: Leo, the bike is for you. It was specially customized just so you can use it. 

Leo was actually surprised.

Leo: I can’t accept thi-

Patrick interrupted him there.

Patrick: No one else can use it, only you. It’s designed to power itself by your own power, just like the SLT, and if you drain your power fully from it, it turns into a shape similar to a coin as large as your hand. You can put it on your back pocket and summon the vehicle this way. And also, I have an addon for the SLT. Let me see it quick.

Leo handed the SLT, currently in it’s handle form, to Patrick. He placed something similar to a small rock on to one of the ends, in which the sword merged with it. Patrick handed the weapon back to Leo.

Patrick: There, now try and pull the revving part of the handle forward. 

Leo did and the handle slowly formed into...  
A shotgun.

Leo: Ok, so does it work the same as the pistols?

Patrick: Yep, and it’s capable of using actual ammo too, but that had you reload and has less recoil, so be careful. 

Leo: Ok, but I gotta ask, why a shotgun?

Patrick: Dante left me one of his old ones that he found at an island. Apparently, it was damaged beyond repair so he told me to do what I want with it. 

Leo: So that’s why it can also use real bullets at the same time. 

Patrick: Yep. And to turn it into a handle, just open it up and push it open all the way back, as far as it can go.

Leo followed the instructions, and the weapon turned back into a baton-like handle. After that, Leo went to the bike to supply it with a bit of energy, before retracting the energy to turn the bike into the small coin like shape. He then stored the coin in his back pocket.

Leo: Thanks again Patrick.

Patrick: No problem, I’ll probably have more stuff for ya, since this is the most fun I’ve had in awhile.

________________________________________

Klaus: I’m sorry Leo, I don’t think I can condone that.

Leo had tried asking Klaus for a high risk mission. Kinda stupid on his part, but he thought to ask anyways.

Klaus: We have rules here Leo. To take a high risk mission, you need to take some small time ones to move from.

Steven decided to add into Klaus’ side.

Steven: It’s true. And we also still don’t know your full capabilities. It’s better to take it slow.

Leo: I understand, but I still wanna chip in.

Klaus: Leo...

Steven scratched the back of his head.

Steven: There is one mission. It’s about as small as it can get around here.

Leo dropped a file on the coffee table. He started to think this was gonna be difficult. The person he was guarding was a CEO in the cyborg weapons industry. She was also the one who used two thugs to rip Zed’s rebreather off him thinking it was a pair of headphones. 

Steven: Zed will also be accompanying you in this.

Leo: Steven, you do know what this person did, right?

Steven: I understand your frustration, but it’s currently the only mission you can take for now. The duration is until the assassination contract on her head is removed. 

Leo felt like it was gonna be a frustrating mission.

Leo: Ok, I’ll do it. When can I start. 

Klaus: *Sigh* Tomorrow, she’ll be coming here to accept the contract for you two. So train, rest, or prepare until then Leonardo.

Leo: Ok...

The only thought going through Leo’s head was: “Crap, I’m gonna have my hands full”.

End of Chapter 2: Part 2....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update for the few people who take their time to read it. I had some assignments, and when I finished them, I passed out. I was planning on posting two chapters yesterday, but this is the best I can do. I’ll try and update maybe twice later on 8/24/19. Maybe more. Thank you, who are few in numbers, for reading. I appreciate it.


	3. Walhalla Enterprises Bodyguard Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 2 weeks into may. Thursday. Leo and Zed have setup to meet at Libra headquarters to meet the CEO of Walhalla Enterprises for the body guard mission. However, things might get a little overwhelming...

Leo was currently using his new artificial Devil Arm weapon that Patrick made for him. No, weapon wasn't the right word for it. It was mostly just a vehicle made to get Leo around faster than just using his abilities to jump from rooftop to rooftop to get to work. Leo was currently wearing his new uniform(see previous Chapter "Leo's First Mission" or the end notes for more details) to better get used to the vehicle. That, and he felt like he's going to take a bullet for this person. His black tinted goggles were over his eyes. And currently, he was supplying his bike with energy. He realized that the throttle didn't effect the speed, just the energy he provided the bike itself. Currently, he was a minute away from the headquarters. The bike worked much better than the scooter he was used to, but that was obvious considering what the bike was and how it was made. He was even armed with the SLT (Again, see previous chapter for more details) on his hip. But for some reason, Leo felt like he still wasn't fully prepared...

_______________________________________________________________________

Leo knew what he was getting into. As soon he walked into the office, the first thing he heard was...

???: Twenty Million!

Zed: For the final time, THEY AREN'T HEADPHONES!

And of course, Leo's worst fears came to fruition. He had only just walked in, and he was already hearing the girl offering money for so-called headphones. (See Blood Blockade Battlefront Season 2, Episode 7 for a better idea on how the CEO looks like).

???: Bullshit. You say they're rebreathers, but I haven't found anything on the market remotely similar!

Zed: That's because they're custom made ones. They'll only work for me. I even have the orders receipts for parts when they're in need of repairs. Hell, I even have pictures of the documents saved on my phone!

Leo: Did I come at a bad time, or are we going to get started?

The young girl had finally looked at Leo. Or, he thought she looked since he saw her head turn, but she was wearing a strange technological helmet that god knows what it does.

???: Seriously? This scrawny kid is the other one guarding me?

Leo could already feel a vain popping. He was doing his best to not keep his anger from flowing out. And that, in itself, was a feat since his emotions are hard to keep under control with the changes in his body. Nevertheless, Leo still kept calm.

Leo: Yes, I am. My name is Leonardo Watch. I'll try and guard you to the best of my abilities.

Then the young girls expression changed.

???: Weren't you the guy cowering behind the guy fighting my cyborgs around 6 months ago? You had brown hair back then but still. You think you can protect me when you literally hid on the first sign of violence?

That pissed Leo off a bit. Which also caused him to leek a bit of his reddish Devil aura mixed with the bluish aura he gains by spreading the power from the All-Seeing-Eyes. This made the young CEO step back a bit. When Leo noticed a bit of his aura leaked, he retracted it as fast as he could. While strangely enough, the CEO blushed?? But Leo was more focused on retracting the Aura he had released.

???: Ok, so you have some power. Big whoop. But that still doesn't make it certain you can protect me.

Leo: That's exactly why Zed will be accompanying us. And lets get some rules straight for a second.

???: Rules? Im hiring you guys.

Leo crossed his arms.

Leo: It's just to ensure we do our job to the fullest. Take it or leave it.

Now the young girl was getting mad herself. 

???:Fine.

Leo was beginning to think that he's been around Steven too much lately. He held two fingers up.

Leo: Two rules. One is you don't annoy Zed by asking for his rebreather. And the Second is you don't patronize any of us.

The CEO was getting annoyed, but begrudgingly agreed.

Leo: Good. Ok, so. Where do we go from here?

???: Well, we first go to my office and you guys follow me and guard me from there.

Zed decided to interrupt...

Zed: Wait, how should we address you?

The young girl thought for a moment.

???:Miss Walhalla. Or Miss for short.

Leo: Alright "Miss". Then lets head out.

_______________________________________________________

What surprised Miss Walhalla the most was when the young man she came to know as Leonardo pulled out a large coin that expanded into a bike. When she asked what it was and how he came by it, he only replied with "Not for sale". That annoyed her more than she cared for, but she left it at that. She also noticed that the man had a silver baton-like handle on his side. She questioned him if that's all he's going to use on this job, but the man replied with "It's enough, trust me". While she didn't enjoy his company, there was a dark, craving vibe to Leo. She first noticed her own interest when that strange aura leaked out of him originally. For now though, it turns out that she'll be guarded in her Limbo by half-beyondian guard she came to know as Zed. When they left the Libra office, she saw that Leonardo was following right beside them with his bike, which had lines of blue glowing around it. A strange vehicle indeed, but much stranger was the rider. The young miss also didn't realize she was blushing a bit.

_______________________________________________________

When Leo was first given this mission, he thought that there would be more to do. He didn't think that he would be sitting down in a lobby, waiting for Miss to finish her work. Zed had been entranced by a nature magazine in the lobby. At this point, Leo thought, I might as well kill some time. So he took some earphones out, and decided to play some music on his phone while he waited. He still left one ear open, just incase something happened. He had gotten texts from Patrick asking how the SLT and the bike were, to which Leo replied with "Great, pictures of Nero and Zapp at a bar, pictures of Steven and Vergil taking care of an underground Beyondian/Human Mafia faction, and texts from chain asking him how he was doing and when they could go out. The last one, Leo wasn't too used to yet. He then went into a conversation with Chain about different restaurants they could go to or activities they could do. Chain suggested some "Mature" activities. Leo decided to put that off after they spend the day together. In the end, they decided on having dinner on a rooftop restaurant on one of the tall buildings in Hellsalem's. Leo was already making reservations that, when he was done, he noticed that it had already turned 6 P.M. He didn't realize that a full 5 hours passed. 

It was 5 minutes later that Miss had come out of her office. Now they had to safely transport her to a 5 star hotel that she was currently staying at. Zed and Leo had rented 2 rooms down the hall from her large penthouse suite so that they could better guard her. Leo and Zed decided that Zed would guard during 7 PM to 1 AM, and Leo would guard from 1 AM to 8 AM. Leo also stayed up to help Zed pass the time, despite Zed's arguments about how he was ok. Leo still said he would stay up, and that he was perfectly capable of since his "still-altering" body was best suited for tasks like these, and that he could sleep during the time they guard in the lobby, until he was needed. So, for the next 2 hours, Leo took a nap in his room, and then went to play cards with Zed to help him pass the time. Unfortunately, neither was familiar with any card game other than, ironically, "Go Fish". That made the situation sometimes awkward for Leo. So when it became 1 AM, Leo sent Zed off to rest. To pass the time, Leo rolled his Devil Arm SLT in it's handle form, between his fingers. At around 2 AM, Leo heard a knock on the door he was guarding.

Leo: Miss?

The door opened a bit, and the young girl's head popped out.

Miss: Leo right?

Leo: Yes?

Miss: Could you come in for a sec?

Leo looked confused for a sec, but politely obliged. The Miss then went to her bed again, and then ordered Leo to stay with her until she fell asleep. Leo was confused for a second, but then realized it.

Leo: Libra wasn't your first choice for body guards, was it.

The miss had grabbed a pillow to hug while she sat upright and put her head on the pillow. She could only nod her head to the question.

Leo: Others were before us?

Once again, she nodded.

Leo paused for a second before asking...

Leo: Did you see them die?

She didn't nod her head or anything. She slowly started to shake as Leo noticed she was silently crying. Leo didn't know what to do as a body guard, but as the big brother to Michella, he already knew. He comforted her by putting her into a hug. For the next half-hour, she cried in Leo's arms, before tiring herself into sleep. After that, Leo turned off the lights, and slowly closed the door to the room, careful not to make a sound.  
_____________________________________________________________

The next day, Miss had come out of her room at 7:30 AM. When she noticed Leo, she only said...

Miss: If you ever tell anyone what happened, I'll make your life hell.

Leo couldn't help but smile. He reassured her that he wouldn't tell a soul.

Miss only uttered a silent thank you as she went down to the restaurant attached to the hotel. Leo followed after waking Zed up, who fell asleep in a fully bath tub for the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put this. I've been going back to first chapter and the chapters in this one to better get info for those who started reading this chapter, edit spelling mistakes, and give you an Idea on how Leo looks. If you want an idea on how Leo's SLT weapon looks like in each form, there's:  
Sword: Search up DMC5 Red Queen Sword  
Pistols: DMC5 Ebony & Ivory Pistols  
Shotgun: DMC5 Coyote-A shotgun
> 
> As for Leo's outfit: Dante Devil May Cry 2 Outfit. The best mental image is that but all black.  
And for the motorcycle: DMC5 Cavaliere is the best mental image I can think of. Enjoy. And I'll try and update again. 
> 
> Tata, and see you for the next chapter. Also, comment what you think so far.  
Btw, I will most likely change the names of each part of the series into parts so it's less confusing.  
For Example: Part 2: New Beginnings: Chapter 3: Walhalla Enterprise Bodyguard Mission.


	4. The Attempt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently, Leo and Zed have been guarding Miss Walhalla, a young girl who owns multi-billion dollar weapons corporations. Apparently, there have been multiple attempts on her life due to an assassination contract by an unknown person. So far, they have killed every body guard she has hired from multiple agencies in front of her, causing emotional damage to her. It's been 2 days so far since Leo took the job, and currently with Miss Walhalla, who prefers to be called Miss, they visit Diannes Diner, a diner that Leo and Zed regularly visit...

May 15. Saturday. 2 PM.  
Diannes Diner:  
______________________________

Miss: Seriously? This is where you guys eat at?

Leo and Zed looked at each other, confused.

Leo: Yeah, what's wrong with it?

Miss looked annoyed at the question.

Miss: Seriously? I can understand why you eat here Leo, but Zed is a fish.

Leo giggled slightly at that, while now Zed looked annoyed.

Zed: Im half Beyondian Miss. And I'd appreciate it if you understood that what I am doesn't effect what I eat.

Miss look dumbfounded at the sudden turn in this conversation. Leo looked like he was holding in laughter due to the Deja Vu he was getting from the situation. Zed doesn't like people assuming what he likes just by how he looks or what they assume he is.

Miss: Alright fine. Lets see what they have.

As they entered the diner, Vivian, a friend of Leonardo's greeted them.

Vivian: Hey guys, welcome to Dianne-

Vivian stopped short when she noticed Leo's new look. From the white-silvery hair he had gotten from his body modifying itself, to the leather uniform that he wore. It was enough to make a girl blush, including Vivian. She couldn't help but stare for a bit. Leo and Zed looked confused for a second.

Leo: Uh, Vivian. You ok?

Vivian then snapped out of the trance that she was in.

Vivian: Huh? Oh, sorry Leo. It's just that you look...different...

Then Leo realized just how much he had gotten used to the changes happening to him. Then again, this wouldn't be the first time he had gotten used to sudden change.

Leo: Uh, thanks I guess? 

Zed: *Ahem* Are the any tables empty?

Vivian: Huh? Oh right! We have a corner booth with a window view!

Vivian then noticed Miss hiding behind Leo.

Vivian: Woah. Leo, did you have another sister? She's so... CUTE!

Vivian then grabbed Miss into a bear hug, surprising Miss, Leo, and Zed.

Vivian: Oh my god, your so precious!

It took everything Leo and Zed had to hold their laughter. The both clutched their stomachs to keep them in. Miss wasn't as amused as them.

Miss: Let me go! Do you know who I am?!

Vivian: Adorable?!

Leo let out a little laugh, which was welcomed by a stare from Miss that he felt he could see the stare she was giving him through that helmet. Well, he could with HIS eyes.

Leo: *Ahem* Vivian, thats Miss Walhalla of the Walhalla Weapons Company.

That surprised Vivian for second. When she looked down, she saw the tiniest person do the biggest frown she could see.

Vivian: Whoops. Sorry.

Vivian let her go and composed herself.

Vivian: Ok, let me take you to your seats.

Miss hid behind Leo and even sat next to him on the window side of the booth to keep herself away from Vivian. Great first impressions. Vivian came back with a note pad.

Vivian: Ok, so what would you guys like to drink first.

Zed: Just water for me.

Leo: Cola please!

Miss: Domaine Leroy Musigny Grand Cru Wine please. 

Everyone just looked at her for a second, before Leo wispered to Vivian for apple juice.

Vivian: Ok, what do you want to eat?

Zed and Leo: Cheeseburgers please!

Miss: Grilled chicken, butter on top, side of mashed potatoes and gravy please.

Once again, the Trio just looked at her before Leo whispered to Vivian for Chicken Tenders and Fries with ketchup.

As they waited, Leo got into a conversation with Zed about the apartment he bought almost 2 weeks earlier. Before the whole mess with him nearly dying happened. (The best idea when thinking of the apartment is a Noir' style with 6 rooms. Enough to shelter anyone as a small time safe house. Leo bought it with money that was forced on him in Part 1: Chapter 1 in the first part of the series.) Nobody noticed, but Miss was listening to the details well. Leo mentioned how Nero and Vergil were living with him, how Nero's wife Kyrie is gonna visit soon to check up on Nero, how Vergil's training is the scariest thing about his life right now. But he also mentioned good stuff, like how Nero helped him get some of his new abilities under control, how Vergil acted kind in his own. How it felt "warm" to have brothers and a bit more family with him. After that, Leo stayed silent for a moment. Miss and Zed noticed he had opened his eyes a bit, and his look was "sad". Vivian had brought their food, and Leo went back to how he was originally. Miss looked at the food that was brought to her for a bit.

Miss: This is just childish.

Leo: Well if you don't want it...

Leo reached for a piece of a tender to mess with her.

Miss: No! Never mind! I do!

Leo couldn't help but hid a grin. Zed on the other hand hid his behind the burger.

_________________________________________________________

It was currently 3:30 PM now. The 3 of them had just finished their food and were about to head back. As Miss was about get in her Limbo and Zed helped her, Leo saw the buildings reflect off Miss' helmet, along with a flash of light on one of them. He quickly turned around and used his All-Seeing-Eyes to confirm. A sniper was there, ready to pull the trigger.

Leo: Look out!

Zed and Miss straightened up a bit in surprise. At the same moment, Leo ran in front of Miss as the Sniper unloaded 3 shots. 2 had hit Leo in the back, one behind his knee. 

Miss and Zed: LEO!

The sniper wouldn't stop shooting. He unloaded 6 shots into Leo in total before he paused. Leo grunted a bit from the pain. Evidence suggested the person was using a high-power rifle to pierce Miss' helmet.

Leo: Zed, get Miss in the car and get out of here! I'll take care of the assassin!

Miss: Leo, no! Not you too!

Miss wouldn't let go of him. It took Zed a bit force and Leo assuring her he'll be fine to get into the safety of the limbo. Once they closed the car door, Leo unholstered the SLT, gods knew he needed a better name for it, and turned them into two 45 Cal. Pistols. Leo quickly turned around, as he had recovered thanks to the defense from his uniform, and with the enhancements and healing spells powered by the same infinite energy powering the All-Seeing-Eyes. Adding into the mix his Devil Blood abilities and regeneration, he was back on his feet within 5 seconds. Which was all the time needed for the sniper to reload and take aim. 

This person or thing was determined to taking out someone today. But Leo was focused now. He could see the trajectory of the bullets, his body was at it's current peak, allowing him to maneuver around the shots. He moved on top the cars on the road to mess with the sniper's aim. Soon, he made it into an alley way between the sniper's building, and a slightly taller one, in which he jumped between the walls with his enhanced physical abilities. When he was close to reaching the top, he created a spell circle under his foot to launch him up. Thank you Vergil for that one, Leo thought. When Leo made it to the top, he saw who, or what, the sniper was. A machine.

Good, he thought, at least it means I won't have to hold back. Before the android could aim at him again, Leo fired two shots at his rifle, launching it off the roof of the building. In one movement, Leo put his two pistols side by side so they could turn into their next form, the sword. Leo then focused energy into it to make it even sharper, and simultaneously enhanced himself again for extra speed, in which he proceeded to literally slice the androids head clean off. After that, Leo went to inspect what was left. He first picked up the head, before he started hearing the beeping coming from the main body.

Leo: Oh crap!

Leo then proceeded to jump off the roof that was soon encased in a fiery explosion. Just before reaching the ground, Leo created a magic circle under his feet to slow his momentum when falling to the ground. 

Leo: That could have gone better. 

Leo looked at what he was able to retrieve.

Leo: Let's hope Miss can find a clue about who's set a hit on her from this.

He took a look at his uniform, which had holes in it.

Leo: Oh man! I hope Steven knows someone who can repair this.  
_______________________________________________________________

Miss: That damn, arrogant, slimy, piece of crap!

Leo and Zed knew that Miss was older than she looked, but this was still quite the vocabulary she had. She had been on the swearing spree for almost 10 minutes.

Leo: So, Im gonna guess you know who's been targeting you?

Miss took a seat in her office chair. The barricades were down on the windows just incase.

Miss: Yes, a rival weapons company, owned by a less-than-intelligent man named Argono. I should have known it was his idea! He used the contract to make it look like an actual person was after me to cover his tracks while his low-quality, piece of crap android tried to take me out!

Zed: So, can this be used bring him down in any way?

Miss grinned at that.

Miss: I can do so much more. Im gonna tear him, and his company's world a sunder! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Zed and Leo couldn't help feel sorry for the poor guy. He just awakened a devil. As soon as Miss was back from her thoughts, she went back down to business.

Miss: Leo, Zed. You both have done your job protecting me as body guards. I will, however, require your assistance for at least three more days as we bring him down. At least until Tuesday.

Leo and Zed couldn't see a problem with that.

Leo: Sure, as Long as we can finish before Wednesday

Miss had a curious look on her face.

Miss: Why?

Leo: I made reservations to a rooftop restaurant called Mariana's for a date.

Zed: Going out with Chain?

Leo grinned and responded with a Yep. Miss looked slightly disappointed, but Leo didn't notice it yet.

______________________________________________

It was currently Sunday, 2 AM when Leo was called to Miss' room.

The lights were off, so the only source of light currently was from the windows that had the curtains open. Leo looked around the room for Miss, until he felt someone hug him from behind with a strangely soft feeling coming right after. And he knew it was her since she was the only person who was only up to his shoulders in height. When he turned around, he noticed that she was wearing clothing a bit too revealing, completely see through in the light, had her hair down, and wasn't wearing the technological helmet she usually wears. What had him then were her eyes. One torquoise, the other orange. 

Miss: I want to offer you a deal Leonardo.

Leo couldn't help but gulp. She had put her hands under his shirt, moving past the bullet holes that were over his already healed skin. She had moved closer to Leo's ears then.

Miss: Be mine Leonardo. I could give you anything you want. Money, power, days and lust filled nights.

But Leo wasn't swayed.

Leo: You know I can't do that Miss...

Her hands were moving toward his back now.

Miss: Please...

Leo had turned around to face her now. He had opened his eyes too. She couldn't help but feel captivated in their bluish glow.

Leo: Miss, now that you know me, you know Im not one to betray someone I care about.

Miss felt defeated just by looking into his eyes. She knew she wasn't going to win him.

Miss: No, your not. But...

Miss took him by surprise for a kiss. Not just any kiss, a French kiss. But the more she went, the more she craved. Until Leo pulled her away. Only then did her mind go back to normal. And she couldn't help but smile.

Miss: I understand. But if things don't work out, remember that you have a place by my side.

After that she went to her bed in the room, and asked Leo to one last time, stay with her until she fell into her slumber. And Leo, once again, politely obliged. When Leo left the room silently, and closed the door slowly, he couldn't help but touch his lips once more...

End of Chapter 4...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, I just had to put a little more complication into the story! Some arousal! Now, to state some of the reasons why Miss was attracted to Leo, here they are...  
1: His body going through changes had enhanced certain muscles. From a slight addition to abs, to a bit down lower.  
2: His personality was fused between his carefree self, with a more serious and calm one.  
3: He feels trustworthy and kind, no matter what.  
4: The glow in his eyes, the silver hair, the black leather uniform he wears(search up DMC2 Dante Outfit and imagine it all black).  
5: His drive to defend anyone and to see the innocence and goodness in them.
> 
> As for Miss' actual age, Imagine looking like a 11th grader, but was around 23 years old. So basically, about 2 years older than Leo is in this Fan Fiction. Once again, thank you for reading and for your patience. And for those waiting for a "busy" scene: Maybe. That's all. Maybe. Once again, thank you for reading. Appreciate all of you.
> 
> P.S. This isn’t the end! I’m still continuing the series for a little longer! It’s perfect practice for writing and to get ideas out. I’ll probably continue to make it a 10 Part series with around 6 Chapters in each Part.


	5. The Date...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Zed have completed their mission. Argono industries are being sued for an attempted assassination on Walhalla industries CEO, and Leo was able to gain an insight on his current, still increasing, abilities. Vergil had told him that he was partially awakened, but he couldn't help ponder the effects of when he's fully awakened. Will he still be Leonardo? But for now, he had slightly more serious problem. He had a date...

Libra Headquarters, May 18, 3:30 PM:  
_____________________________________  
Currently, Leo, Zed, and Miss were in the final procedure of completing the bodyguard request. Since the job is done, there's now a confirmation from the person who signed the contract. Leo and Zed were currently sitting down on opposite couches around the coffee table. Leo was dressed in his regular sweater and pants with his regular sneakers. His uniform was damaged from the whole bodyguard request. (See previous chapters for details for a mental image of the suit, and why it was damaged.)

Steven: Alright, we can confirm the mission has been completed. The assassination contract has been removed, and your safety is secured. 

Klaus: Next, we'll go over a review on the employees. Is there anything you'd like to comment on their performance?

Leo and Zed looked at each other for a sec. It was more that Leo was worried. Considering that he still had a lingering memory from 2 days ago. Best not to mention that though to Steven or Klaus, or he'll make the situation awkward for himself.

Miss: I can only comment that the job was well done, and that they performed their duties perfectly.

Miss was calm and cool during this procedure. All that was left was to confirm the two's services and deliver the payment. Yet, she can't help she had a lingering feeling. So she surprised everyone when she said...

Miss: I'd also like to propose a partnership with Libra by donating a large sum to the companies betterment.

This surprised everyone in the room for a second. Steven looked at Klaus for help on the matter.

Klaus: What, if I may ask, led to such a decision for such a kind deed?

Miss: I was satisfied with their services...

One in particular, Miss thought, but thought to keep that to her self.

Miss: And would like to better their chances during their other missions, which is why I am proposing this partnership.

Klaus and Steven looked at each other for a second. It took awhile before Klaus finally answered.

Klaus: We'll think about your offer and contact you with our decision. As for form of payment, which would you prefer?

Miss had snapped her fingers and one of her employees brought a steel case forward. He put the case on Klaus' desk and opened it, revealing several large currency bills stacked neatly to fill the whole case.

Klaus still kept a calm manner though. Leo thought to himself that he must have dealt with this kind of stuff a lot when completing other jobs.

Miss: A bit extra thanks to the added bonus of a competitor of mine being put in a tight financial spot.

Miss grinned when ending on that note.

Steven: Very well. 30 percent of the payment will be deducted, but Leo and Zed will have a 35 Percent of the 25 million payment.

Leo couldn't believe his ears. He had just made almost 9 million from a simple body guard mission. Well, almost simple he thought, going back to a soft feeling on his back. "No!", he thought to himself while putting that thought in the back of his head.

Klaus then took out a small binder.

Klaus: Alright Leonardo, you completed the requirements for higher ranking missions. However, you still need to have at least one senior member or top staff accompanying you. This is non-negotiable at the moment, understood?

Leo had responded with a proud yes. This was his first step into becoming more beneficial to Libra, to getting close to a new life, to getting even closer to finding a way to give Michella back her sight. Leo felt his shoulder's lighten, and his mood increase. Maybe in this unknown territory, more possibilities come to light.

Steven: Anyways, back on topic. Miss Walhalla, a formal thanks for choosing Libra in your time of need.

Miss: It's really no problem for someone as influential as me.

Leo could have sworn he saw Steven's smiling face twitch a bit. That gave him more of chill than he hoped. 

Miss: I believe I shall take my leave for now. I might have need of your services from time to time though.

As Miss left the room, almost everyone sighed.

Steven: Kinda feel sorry for you guys if that's who you guarded. Anyways, good job to the two of you. But, by Libra's code, your required to take a two days break during long period missions. 

Leo didn't mind considering he had a date later.

Steven: Dismissed.

As everyone left the room, save for Klaus and Steven, Leo waited before going up to Steven and showing him the suit with the bullet holes. When Klaus noticed them too, his face turned to that of worry.

Klaus: Leonardo, are you alright? Have you gone to see a doctor?

Leo: Im alright, my regeneration abilities work wonders, even if they're at a fraction of being fully awakened with my powers. Plus, they're also being strengthened by the energy I spread around from whatever powers my eyes. So far, I haven't seen a doctor yet, but Im thinking of heading to the Phantom Ward Hospital later and asking the doctors there. Currently though, Im slightly worried about the suit and the price to fix it.

Steven: Well that shouldn't be a problem, I specially ordered it from the mages association. 

Leo: Come again?

Steven: How else do you think it had so many enchantments and defense spells?

Steven had taken a sticky note and a pen from Klaus' desk to write an address in before handing it to Leo.

Steven: Here. You can stop by there and get the uniform repaired. It could cost a bit, but still.

Leo: Thanks Steven. Anyways, I'll see you guys later.

As soon as Leo left, Klaus and Steven started a new conversation.

Klaus: So, any changes?

Steven: None that appear serious. I called Zed to ask if Leo had any lapses in anger or a change in personality earlier before they arrived. Thank goodness that wasn't the case. Zed says that Leo was more lighthearted, and the mood during the mission was quite high. Although he said that Leo kept volunteering to do more work, so it seems he's dedicated. He even said that if he was partnered with anyone else during this mission, things might have gone wrong.

Klaus couldn't help but think. Before Dante left, he warned them that if Leo faced incredible emotional drama while still awakening, there's a chance that his devilish power would control him in a similar fashion to the fight against the Elder Blood Breed Jester and the modified Servant Blood Breeds. If that were to happen, either Leo's body will have an increase in power that will either make him stronger or kill him, or he'll be taken over by the craving of power in a similar fashion that Vergil nearly was.

Klaus: Tell the others to keep an eye out for anything that might cause Leo a sudden change.

Steven: Will do.

____________________________________________________  
Leonardo's Apartment. 4:50 PM:

Leo: Vergil, I think this is enough "preparation".

Leo originally couldn't decide what to wear, how he should have his hair, if he should use cologne, or anything normal for his date tonight with Chain. When Vergil passed his room, he noticed Leo acting confused, he couldn't help but ask what the matter was. Once Leo had explained the situation, an otherworldly force had taken over Vergil. In the span of 40 minutes, Vergil had dressed Leo in a Black and White suit. The jacket was unbuttoned, Leo's white hair(See Part 1 for the changes) had been gelled. Vergil had sprayed cologne on his neck, and was now proceeding to tie a bowtie around Leo's neck.

Vergil: Foolishness. If you went to the date under dressed, what kind of message would that send. If your going on a date, you must dress the part to show her that you took the time and care to prepare yourself to show how important the person is to you!

Leo couldn't help but feel his chest warm up a bit. Ever since Vergil decided to stay in Hellsalem's Lot, he's acted half the time as a teacher when training him, and half the time as a brother at home. It felt...nice to have a brother worry about him.

Vergil: There. Now take a look.

Leo stepped in front of a mirror to get a look at himself. He was actually quite impressed on how Vergil prepared him this well. Now there was one other matter. Transportation. He couldn't take his bike without messing up his look, and wasn't used to the speed yet. So he asked Vergil for a favor to open a portal with his sword to a certain location. A car shop. Once the two got there, Leo couldn't really decide. He didn't need a car until now. There was a helper that asked him what kind he was looking for though. Vergil took care of the details on that one, till they came to a nice, smooth, black car. Safe, reliable, stylish for nights out. Leo thought the price was a bit overboard, but wasn't worried that much now thanks to the reward from his mission. Even if he sent half the reward to his sister Michella, who proceeded to call him with a series of questions, he still had plenty leftover. After that, he paid for the car and proceeded to go to a flower shop. Vergil had opened a portal back to the apartment and told Leo that he can't wait to hear how it'll go. Leo still had at least 2 hours before he goes to pick Chain up.  
____________________________________________________  
Chain was dressed in a long black dress, her back was revealed. The dress had a slight opening up to her left knee to allow her to move better. She had eye liner that made her look sharper, and perfume that complimented her. She waited for Leo to arrive, and was surprised to see a black car pull up. What surprised Chain the most wasn't the car, it was Leo himself. His whole looks changed to make him "captivating". He seemed a bit taller, he started opening his eyes a bit more now and then. He was dressed neatly, smelled nice, his hair was gelled a bit. She almost felt a bit of fear of him being stolen away by another woman. When she went for a deep kiss, she suddenly craved more. Luckily, she resisted a bit before Leo helped her into the passenger seat. It was then that Leo had given her white and black petaled Beyondian flowers. The flowers had nice aroma of vanilla, and the flower itself looked like a black and white rose. She already felt that she was gonna have a great night...  
____________________________________________________  
Leo was extremely nervous behind his cool look. During the drive, he couldn't help but steal glances at Chain, her figure complimented by her dress, the smell of the perfume she wore, her bright purplish-grey mixed eyes. When Leo first saw her, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was best described as cool, beautiful black rose with with a light side to her. That's what inspired him to buy those flowers. He was now determined to make the night a good one for Chain. Once they reached the Mariana's, Leo went to help Chain out of her seat, holding his arm out that she gladly grabbed. He gave the keys to the Valet, and as they walked into the building, both men and women couldn't take their eyes off the two. They felt like two opposites that did attract. But they were more focused on each other, than the world around them...

End of Chapter 5...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so now would be the best time to acknowledge the metaphorical elephant in the room. "Why did I pair Chain and Leo together?". Well, to answer you, the readers, question. The Klaus X Leo ship was too common. I couldn't go reading through any Kekkai Sensen fan fiction without seeing that ship. Believe me, I love Klaus X Leo as much as the next guy, but there's other possibilities. So I decided to try an uncommon one! This one was inspired by how Chain sometimes treated Leo kindly. And this series won't end anytime soon, but I will be making a second series revolving around Leonardo's death. The second series doesn't tie into Love, Blood, and Darkness though. 
> 
> A hint would be after Dr. Gamimozu tries to steal Leonardo's eyes, fails, and Leo has recovered, Steven confronts Leo, before the doctors come into his room to tell him he's recovered, to kill him. After faking Leonardo's death as a medical accident, he convinces Klaus to surgically remove the All-Seeing-Eyes-Of-The-Gods to better understand them and, 6 months later, they develop a new type of contacts connected to the All-Seeing-Eyes that are stored in a secured location, connected to a computer. This allows the members of Libra to find multiple blood-breeds in those 6 months, until a strange, opera masked person appears. He calls himself the Schrodinger's Cat, and no matter how many times they kill him, trap him, or land a hit, he appears somewhere slightly far from them, completely unharmed. He also seems to have strange in-depth knowledge of the Libra members and their abilities. Soon, he develops a blackish-aura covered copy of each of their abilities. When he goes up against Steven and Klaus, something peculiar will happen.
> 
> And that's the basic summary of the new series. I will still continue the Love, Blood, and Darkness series though at the same time. Going for at least 5-10 parts, with 6 chapters in each. Same with the new series that I will call "Broken Trust". Hope to see you all on both and once again, thank you for reading! Be sure to check later on for the epilogue of Part 2, and the Beginning of Part 3 in Love, Blood, and Darkness!


	6. Part 2: Epilogue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to Part 2 in the "Love, Blood, and Darkness" series. Also key'd into the new Part 3 to be released later today...

Wednesday, May 18, 8 PM...  
Library of the King of Knowledge...  
________________________________________

Out of the Thirteen King's, The King of Knowledge prefers to think himself as an intellectual. With the characteristics of a Plague Doctor in White Scholar Robes, his drive is mostly for knowledge that has yet to be discovered or has already been discovered and to record every known fact of almost anything. He is well tuned with mystic arts in both human and beyondian lore. The "Library of the King of Knowledge..." is a master piece of his own abilities. It contains things about the past and present, and even the future. This is due to the library existing out normal space and time, leading to the effect of multiple Kings of Knowledge existing simultaneously. However, the future section of the library is only unlocked to him and him alone. What makes him so dangerous are the bodies in his name from the pursuit of knowledge. Out of all the Thirteen kings though, he only seems to have a small respect to Femt, the king of depravity. Due to this, Femt is allowed access to the books of Past and Present. 

Currently, Femt was researching one person. Leonardo Watch. He had asked Aligura, the Queen of Monomania, to assist him, promising her to research a way to get to Deldro and Dog Hummer. However, she just fell asleep in one of the many chairs and tables in the library. Femt was first searching for books on the present Leonardo Watch. Every time someone takes a book out of the shelves, a new one from a different time line appears in it's place. Whenever returning said books, all the person would need is to find the nearest bin to put them in. Currently, the book Femt held was the characteristics on Leo's abilities. Femt was interested in his current abilities so far, until he read something interesting connected to Leonardo. Son of Eva and Sparda. That piqued his interest. He then looked for books on Sparda. Through his research, he has seen that Sparda was a dark knight that betrayed his master Mundus for a woman.

Femt: Yuck. 

Femt decided to skip a bit ahead to the Sparda's Descendants. So far he found 2. Dante, who even Femt would rather not dance with currently, was the strongest of the descendants. Apparently, he's fought horde's a demons that make Femt's Homunculus look puppies. Apparently, Dante had also fought the Demon King Mundus and sealed him in hell years before he even reached his prime. What caught Femt's attention was that Dante was still getting stronger, even to this day. Best to avoid that mess. Vergil, is a different matter. He has currently focused on increasing his own strength with the skills he currently has without developing new ones. He rivals Dante in raw power, but not fully in skill. While Vergil does have a multitude of skills and abilities, he currently hasn't increased the current amount of skills and abilities he has. He's slain almost as many demons as Dante, perhaps more. And while he didn't defeat Mundus, he and his brother both surpassed him when using their full power. However, Vergil thinks of it as an insult to rely on his Devil Powers more than he cares to, due to events in Redgrave City. Femt was starting to think that he might need to up his game to even give these guys a challenge. Luckily, he can use Vergil's pride against him, and Dante currently isn't in the city. As for Sparda's third direct descendant, it was blank. No, not really blank, Sparda never named this descendant. This boy was the youngest in their family and was born a few days before Sparda and his wife perished. Femt decided to ask one of the branches of Knowledge.

Femt: ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊. I have a quick question on some of the information here. What is the third descendant of sparda's name?

ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊:S̸̨̠͚̭͚̝̖̘̲͆͌̑̐̚͝ỏ̷̡̲̭̬̲̓̌̾͋͆̂́̈́̾͜r̸̢̯̠̜̗̭̹̻̮̺̈́̌͗̏͐e̷̡̛̻͙͕̮͒̽͗̆̈́̕͝n̶̟̝̩͚͙̪̣͑͛̚.

Femt: Come again?

ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊: It is a name pronounced in the demon tongue. The current names I have recorded for the descendants are just their alternatives. Sparda took their actual names to the grave. I even asked my disciple, Dr. Gamimozu, to look at them with his All-Seeing-Eye, but even the eye couldn't decipher the names. And due to Sparda's third son being born at a dire time, Sparda could not think of a name. In fact, I remember that even Sparda came through here once.

Femt: What?

ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊: Yes, he asked me for a favor in the past to walk through these very shelves with his final son. 

Femt: You did WHAT?!

The shout from Femt echoed throughout the library, even waking up Aligura.

Aligura: Jeez...

Aligura attempted to mimic the fashion of wiping a person's eyes when waking, only to rub the front of her metallic mask.

Aligura: Did you have to scream so loud?

But Femt was more pre-occupied by this new found knowledge.

Femt: What was the favor?! What did you gain return that you allowed an outsider access?!

ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊: The favor was that I would bring his third son into the library, and give it to one of my branches at a certain time. I remember giving the cradle to myself, and being given the cradle. In return, I was given one of the stone tablets of knowledge from the Demon World. I currently have 3/5 of them. One was even brought here from my future self.

Femt couldn't even believe what he was hearing. And yet, he did. This was the king of knowledge after all. But unfortunately, the demon language takes an infinite mind and an incredible study of beginning magic to understand. Something that only ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊ knows and will ever know. So attempting to control Leonardo with his true name is out of the table. And the location of his foster-sibling is also disclosed in the future section. It was then that Femt heard a child crying. When he turned to the direction of the sound, only then did he saw the child behind handed from on King of Knowledge, to another. Femt had witnessed fate. He had witnessed the first creature to travel to the future. And yet, he found it funny. Things were going to get more interesting... 

Femt: I'd like a copy of Leonardo Watch's abilities. 

ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊: Do you have payment in exchange for it?

Femt took out a formula for a new monster he had yet to put to use. ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊ exchanges knowledge for knowledge, no matter how small. As soon as he handed the formula to ɘǫbɘ|woᴎ⋊, he heard the libraries present section extend, as another part of the future was added. 

Aligura: So, did you get what you came for?

Femt: Unfortunately not. I feel like I just lost at something right now. 

End of Epilogue in Part 2...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Part 3 will be ready soon. Now you know why Leo is the younger brother. Broken Trust series will be released tomorrow. Part 3 beginning of Love, Blood, and Darkness will be released at 7:30.


End file.
